


What's the point in all this screaming? No one's listening anyway.

by 4thofFive



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thofFive/pseuds/4thofFive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mistake during an investigation causes Steve to make a rash decision that effects the entire team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's the point in all this screaming? No one's listening anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm joining the 'let's show Steve as having flaws' bandwagon. I love Steve but the show writers have made him so perfect and so superhuman that he's not even believable anymore. And I miss smart, capable Danny who argued with Steve when he thought he was wrong.
> 
> The title is from the song No One's Listening by the Goo Goo Dolls.

Danny had a feeling the whole thing would be a mess as soon as they’d arrived at the warehouse.

 

The team had received a tip from Kamekona that the drug dealing gang they had been chasing for two weeks was occupying a warehouse at 312 Aolela Street. The team jumped into action at the news. It was the first break Five-0 gotten about the gang’s location since the group got into a turf war and shot up the International Marketplace killing two people 12 days ago.

 

As the team approached the building, something about the situation felt wrong to Danny. The place was too quiet – not the kind of scene he would have expected for a high producing meth lab.

 

“This doesn’t feel right,” Danny said quietly to Steve as Chin and Kono stood just behind them adjusting their bullet proof vests. The team was hiding around the other side of the neighbouring building waiting to raid the warehouse. “The place doesn’t look like anyone’s used it in a long time.”

 

Steve nodded as he peered around the building.

 

“Yeah, it looks empty, but we need to check it out anyway.”

 

Danny pulled out his phone.

 

“Let me call Kamekona and re-check the address just to be sure. I’m thinking that building just down the road might be...”

 

“We haven’t got time for that, Danny. The sun is going to go down in an hour.”

 

“It’ll take me one minute to call. Just hold your horses, ok?”

 

Steve sighed and rolled his eyes.

 

“Fine. You call while we get in position.”

 

Danny grabbed at Steve’s arm to stop him from going in without him, but the SEAL shook it off and began a crouching run across the parking lot towards the building they would be raiding. Chin and Kono looked at Danny and hesitated momentarily before taking off after Steve to cover the back of the building.

 

“Fuck!” Danny growled. He had no choice but to follow his partner and cover him as usual.

 

Danny shoved his phone back in his pocket and ran across the open parking lot skidding to a stop just to the side of the main entrance door where Steve waited. The SEAL grinned happily. He loved this shit.

 

“Ready, Danno?”

 

Danny grit his teeth.

 

“Why can’t we take one minute and check with Kamekona that we have the right address?”

 

Steve huffed in annoyance.

 

“We can’t afford to fuck around any longer. They may have spotted us already, now let’s go.”

 

Danny scowled at his partner but nodded as the SEAL tried the door handle. It was locked but the door was made of wood and Steve kicked it in easily.

 

“Five-0!” Steve yelled as he hurried through the empty office and out its rear door into the vast and completely empty warehouse. The floor was blanketed in a layer of sand and dust. No one had been there for months.

 

Danny tightened his jaw in irritation as Kono and Chin entered through the back and began fanning out to search the building.

 

“You might as well not bother,” he yelled to them. “There’s obviously no one here.”

 

Steve’s shoulders slumped briefly until he caught Danny glaring at him. The SEAL straightened up and gave Danny a hard look.

 

“We had to check it out.”

 

“But meanwhile the building down the road – _321_ Aolela Street,” Danny jabbed a finger towards the direction of another building, “has had several people coming and going from it even at this late hour and is probably being emptied out as we speak.”

 

“Kamekona must have reversed the address numbers,” Kono groaned in frustration slapping one gloved hand over her eyes.

 

Steve jogged to the corner of the warehouse and looked out through the grimy windows. He could just see 321 Aolela Street in the distance and Danny was correct, several men were quickly loading boxes into trucks and looking furtively toward the building now occupied by Five-0.

 

“OK, let’s check it out,” the Commander ordered walking purposefully towards the door he and Danny had used to enter the building.

 

“Steven!” Danny barked as he ran to catch up with his partner now half way through the small office. “Our search warrant is for this address, not that one. We’ll have to wait until we can get a new one.”

 

Steve stopped and turned a disbelieving face at Danny.

 

“Are you kidding? They’ll be long gone by then!”

 

“Nevertheless, that’s the law. If we want to make an arrest that will stick, we have to wait for the warrant.”

 

Danny turned to Kono.

 

“Can you get Judge Sano on the phone and ask him to amend the warrant we have? Tell him we suspect the address numbers were reversed.”

 

Kono nodded as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and stepped away to make the call.

 

Steve sighed in frustration as he eyed the other warehouse through the office window.

 

“They’re packing up all their shit. The place will be empty before we get in there.”

 

Danny shared the SEAL’s frustration but their hands were tied. He pondered the problem for a moment the smiled with an idea.

 

“Let’s get their license numbers and then call HPD to intercept them.”

 

Chin smiled and nodded but Steve looked at him in confusion.

 

“How does that help? HPD can’t search their cars without probable cause either.”

 

Danny leaned around Steve and peered at the men who were climbing into their trucks ready to depart.

 

“Well, I see at least one burned out tail light and I’m thinking that blue truck is jacked up higher than permitted. What do you think Chin?”

 

Chin, who was madly taking pictures with his iPhone, nodded his head in mock solemnity.

 

“Oh yes, I think you’re right Danny. Definite probable cause to pull them over and if they act strangely, well the officers will be required to search.”

 

Steve grinned happily as he hurried back through the office towards the back of the large building again.

 

“Where are you going now?” Danny shouted.

 

Steve waved one hand at him over his shoulder but kept jogging.

 

“I’m just going to check it out, see if there’s anything left behind.”

 

“Steve I just told you, you can’t…”

 

“Relax, Danny, I’ve got this. You guys stay here.”

 

The SEAL ran through the empty building and out the back door.

 

“Fuck!” Danny yelled in frustration. “It’s like trying to deal with an excited toddler.”

 

Danny sighed in frustration then looked over at his other team members.

 

“Kono did you get hold of the judge?”

 

The Hawaiian officer nodded as she disconnected the call.

 

“He’s willing to amend the warrant. He’ll have it ready in 10 minutes.”

 

Danny nodded as he looked back through the window trying to spot Steve who was obviously trying to sneak over to their target building.

 

“OK. Kono you go get the warrant. Chin can you stay here and keep watch over the building in case anyone else leaves? I’m going to go back up my nut case of a partner.”

 

Nodding at the other two, Danny ran out through the large building emerging from the back into the darkening Hawaiian evening. He ran down behind the building they’d been hiding behind before the raid started, then up the opposite side. Moving as quietly as he could, the detective ran across the street to the alley running behind their target building. Danny swore under his breath as he watched Steve carefully open the rear door to the target building and slip inside.

 

Danny growled in frustration but knew he had no choice but to follow.

 

The detective pulled open the door and slipped inside as well. This building was piled high with boxes and had the distinctive chemical smell of a meth lab.

 

Danny spotted Steve crouched behind some boxes to his right. He scurried over to his partner.

 

“We can’t be in here!” the detective hissed quietly.

 

“You don’t have to be,” replied Steve. “I’m doing this on my own. I just wanted to get the lay of the land.”

 

“We’re in this building illegally, Steven!”

 

Steve sighed in annoyance.

 

“First of all, I plan to leave when the warrant comes and then re-enter legally. Second of all, full means and immunity right?”

“Steve, we can’t afford to fuck this up!”

 

Steve patted Danny on the shoulder in what Danny supposed was meant to be a comforting gesture but just came across as condescending.

 

“I’m going to see if I can get a little closer.”

 

With that he was on his feet and gone before Danny could open his mouth. The detective growled and laid his forehead against one of the cardboard boxes for a moment taking deep, calming breaths. As he began to stand and chase after his partner, a sudden explosion sent him stumbling backwards, the boxes above him tumbling down and just missing him.

 

“Steve!” Danny screamed as he ran out into the open where part of the meth lab was burning wildly.

 

Danny’s eyes darted around trying desperately to find his partner. Finally he spotted the SEAL splayed out face down on the floor unconscious, the right leg of his cargo pants on fire.

 

Danny raced to his friend’s side and, having nothing to extinguish the flames with, slapped at the fire with his bare hands until he smothered the flames.

 

Danny grabbed Steve by the wrists to drag the unconscious man across the warehouse towards the exit. Danny knew that if any chemicals remained in the building, it would go up like a roman candle.

 

Finally, only a few feet from the exit door, Chin burst into the building, a panicked look on his face.

 

“Danny!” he shouted spotting the blonde detective.

 

“Chin! Help me with Steve!”

 

Running over to the pair, Chin grabbed Steve’s right arm under the armpit while Danny took hold of his other side. Between the two of them they dragged the SEAL out of the building and down the alley as far away from the now raging inferno as possible.

 

As the three emerged onto the street, a fire engine roared up followed by several HPD squad cars.

 

Chin and Danny dragged Steve behind the fire engine and Chin began barking orders to the HPD officers.

 

“Get more help down here and start evacuating the people in the neighbouring buildings. The warehouse was a meth lab. It could blow any minute.”

 

An ambulance roared up just as Chin and Danny set Steve gently down on the concrete. Danny was relieved to see no visible signs of injury on the SEAL, but that didn’t mean there weren’t internal injuries.

 

The two men climbed to their feet and stepped back as the paramedics shouldered in around them and began examining Steve.

 

“What happened?” Chin demanded.

 

Danny shook his head in disgust.

 

“The usual: Steve rushing in where angels fear to tread.”

 

The detective gestured towards his unconscious partner with both hands.

 

“That man is a menace!”

 

Chin gasped in horror as he caught sight of Danny’s red, blistering hands. He grabbed his friend’s hands around the wrists and held them up to examine them.

 

“Jesus, Danny, your hands. What did you do?”

 

“Huh?” Danny looked at his friend in confusion then down at his hands. “Oh, I guess I burned them,” he replied needlessly, feeling suddenly disoriented.

 

“Medic!” Chin yelled as he let go of Danny’s hands and steered his friend gently to sit down on the back step of the fire truck.

 

Danny suddenly felt cold and began to shiver as shock set in. He supposed the adrenaline of getting Steve out of the building had kept him from feeling any pain…until now.

 

“Fuck!” he moaned as the pain seared through his hands.

 

One of the paramedics rushed over and quickly examined the detective’s hands.

 

“Second degree burns at least; maybe third.”

 

As the medic began rummaging in his kit for first aid supplies, Danny looked up at Chin who was gently wrapping a blanket around him.

 

“Steve?”

 

Chin nodded and put his arm tightly around Danny trying to lessen the shock.

 

“They think he has a concussion. They can’t find any other injury, but they’re taking him to the hospital – you too.”

 

Danny squeezed his eyes tightly shut and leaned heavily against the Hawaiian cop.

 

“God this hurts.”

 

**********

 

Steve blinked open his eyes then squeezed them shut again.

 

“Ow!” he moaned as an ice pick of pain stabbed through his skull.

 

“Steve?”

 

The SEAL forced his eyes open again to find a worried looking Kono standing over his bed.

 

“Are you ok?” the young officer asked. “Do you need the nurse?”

 

Steve was about to shake his head then thought better of the action.

 

“No…I’m ok. What happened?”

 

“Part of the warehouse blew up when you were inside. We think our gang rigged it to blow. Luckily they didn’t know what they were doing so only a portion of the building was damaged.”

 

Steve sighed as he closed his eyes and rubbed a hand over his aching forehead.

 

“Great,” he replied flatly. He popped his eyes open again. “Did we get them?”

 

Kono smiled and nodded.

 

“HPD stopped all three trucks and found the occupants most uncooperative. They searched the vehicles and found guns and drug-making supplies. Combined with Chin’s photos of them at the crime scene and our testimony we have a strong case.”

 

“Ha!” Steve snorted triumphantly. “So it all worked out in the end. Danno must be pissed about that,” Steve snickered then squeezed his eyes shut against the pain. “Where is he anyway? I expected him to be here by now to yell at me.”

 

Kono’s silence caused Steve to open his eyes and look at the young woman questioningly.

 

“Kono?”

 

“Danny’s in the burn unit.”

 

“What!” Steve shouted sitting bolt upright in bed. The sudden movement made the pain in his head come crashing back and he swallowed convulsively against rising nausea.

 

“Steve lay back down!” Kono ordered as she pushed on his shoulders until he was flat on the mattress again. “You have a concussion!

 

“Fuck my concussion, what happened to Danny?” the SEAL asked weakly, still struggling not to vomit.

 

“He has second and a couple of patches of third degree burns on his hands. They’re going to keep him overnight for treatment. He’s going to be ok, Steve.”

 

“But…how?”

 

Kono sighed as she sat down carefully on the edge of the bed keeping a hand on one of Steve’s shoulders.

 

“When the explosion happened you were knocked out. The flames set the leg of your pants on fire. Danny…well he didn’t have anything to put it out with but his hands.”

 

“Jesus,” Steve whispered in horror. He blinked open his eyes again and examined the young woman intently. “Are you sure he’s going to be ok?”

 

Kono gave a weak smile and patted her boss’s shoulder.

 

“They say he’s going to be fine. They’re keeping him in to treat the burns and give him antibiotics and hydration. They think they’ll let him go home tomorrow sometime. He’ll have to return daily for treatment and to have the bandages changed, but they don’t think there will be permanent damage.”

 

Steve sighed and laid the crook of his arm across his eyes.

 

“Fuck, it’s all my fault. I should have listened to him when he told me to get out of the building. I should have listened.”

 

Kono nodded slowly even though Steve couldn’t see it with his arm over his eyes. She felt like telling him that listening was becoming a problem for him, and not just in this case, but he felt bad enough.

 

“It’ll be fine Steve. Get some rest and you can talk to him about it tomorrow.”

 

**********

 

Chin walked into the hospital room the next morning just as Steve was finishing buttoning his shirt.  The Commander glanced over at him but looked away quickly.

 

“I’m here to take you home,” the Hawaiian officer announced with forced cheerfulness. “Danny won’t be released for a few hours so I thought we could stop by and say hello to him before I took you to your place.”

 

Steve picked up his badge and gun holster from where he had laid them on the bed. He stood staring at the badge in his hand for a long moment.

 

“Steve?”

 

The SEAL looked up at his friend as if just realizing he’d spoken.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You ready to go see Danny?”

 

Steve licked his lips nervously and his eyes darted away from Chin’s.

 

“Umm, I’m kind of tired Chin. I’ll see him when he gets released ok?”

 

Chin drew his eyebrows together in concern. It wasn’t like Steve to not rush to Danny’s bedside – or vice versa.

 

“Oh…sure. OK. Then I’ll take you right home.”

 

Steve nodded once as he clipped his gun holster to his belt. Chin watched in confusion as Steve shoved his badge into his pocket instead of clipping it on his belt. The taller man brushed past Chin on the way to the door giving his friend a brief pat on the arm.

 

“I’m ready to go,” Steve announced quietly.

 

**********

 

 

Danny was pissed off! He’d been released from the hospital the day before yesterday and had yet to see or speak to Steve. It was enough of a surprise that Steve didn’t visit him in the hospital after he was released himself but to not even call or text? That was ridiculous. They were supposed to be best friends. Kono and Chin had both assured him that Steve was tired and had a severe headache because of the concussion, but he wasn’t buying it. His partner was Iron Man and wouldn’t let a little thing like a massive headache stop him – even if it would fell lesser men.

 

The detective came into the Five-0 headquarters just after 9 a.m. to find Kono and Chin hard at work at the computer table. Normally Danny wouldn’t show up to work so late, but it took a long time for him to accomplish simple things like dressing with his hands wrapped in gauze. Wiping his own ass was a nightmare he didn’t want to think about.

 

The first night out of the hospital he’d stayed at Chin’s house to be fussed over by the cousins, but last night he’d insisted on going home convinced he could care for himself. It was a struggle but he was doing ok.

 

Kono looked up from the computer table and made a disgusted sound in her throat.

 

“What the hell, Danny? You’re supposed to be home recovering. Exactly how do you expect to be of any use around here?”

 

Danny shrugged his shoulders.

 

“I know I can’t go out in the field, but my finger tips aren’t burned. I can still type a bit and do research for you guys when you need it. I’m supposed to keep my hands moving anyway.”

 

Kono shook her head in exasperation.

 

“I’m not sure which of you is more stubborn and frustrating, you or Steve.”

 

Danny smirked.

 

“Oh Steve, definitely.”

 

“Steve definitely what?” came a deep voice from behind him.

 

Danny turned to find his partner coming through the glass doors of the Five-0 offices looking grim but determined.

 

“Well, the prodigal SEAL returns,” Danny called out in a slightly mocking tone he hoped covered his hurt feelings. “Nice to see you alive and kicking babe.”

 

Steve stopped half way into the room and stared at Danny’s wrapped hands for a moment before looking away swallowing thickly.

 

“Yeah, uh, sorry I haven’t seen you Danno but…I had some things to do.”

 

“None of which entailed lying down and recuperating I’m sure,” Danny replied with a slight edge in his voice.

 

Steve stood quietly for a moment then lifted his head and looked into the eyes of each of his team mates before resuming his examination of the floor.

 

“I’ve…well I’ve done a lot of thinking over the last two days and I thought I should tell you my decision.”

 

“Decision?” Chin asked warily, his heart in his throat at the troubled expression on Steve’s face. The SEAL nodded.

 

“Yeah. I want you to know that this wasn’t an easy decision for me but…I’ve decided to return full-time to the Navy.”

 

“What!” all three of his teammates cried out in unison.

 

“Steven, what the fuck…? Danny shouted.

 

Steve put up his hand as he looked up at his friends pleadingly.

 

“Guys look, I’m sorry but I think it’s better for everyone. I’m a SEAL. That’s what I’m trained to do. This whole cop thing was stupid from the very beginning.”

 

“Steve, please…” Kono whispered, feeling tears prickling her eyes.

 

“There’s more,” Steve interrupted. “I’m really sorry about this but…the Governor has decided to disband the Five-0 task force.”

 

Steve watched as the colour drained from his friends’ faces. Danny leaned back against the computer table for support.

 

“But…?” Danny began.

 

“I argued and fought against it,” Steve pressed on, “told him either you Danny or you Chin could take it over, but he wouldn’t listen. He’s dead set on shutting it down and I couldn’t talk him out of it.”

 

“You could if you withdrew your resignation,” Danny snapped, his anger starting to boil over.

 

Steve shook his head firmly.

 

“No. I’m sorry. I can’t do that. This is the right decision for everyone; the safe decision for everyone. I have a meeting at Pearl tomorrow to fill out my paperwork. I’m not sure how long it will take before I can resume my duties in the Navy but we’re shut down as of Friday. I’ve already informed Chief Makaha that you are available to resume your duties with HPD.”

 

Steve began to turn away then stopped, unable to meet their eyes.

 

“I’m really sorry guys. I’m sorry.”

 

Steve turned and walked quickly out of the Five-0 offices. The three other team members stood frozen, staring after him for a moment before turning to look at each other in shock.

 

**********

 

It was late that evening when Danny, with Kono and Chin trailing behind him, burst into Steve’s office where the SEAL was packing up his desk probably hoping he could accomplish the task when no one else was around.

 

“Steve you fucking son-of-a-bitch!” Danny shouted without preamble.

 

“Danny,” Steve sighed helplessly as he put down the box into which he was carefully laying his medals.

 

“No, no! You don’t get to speak!” Danny growled holding up one gauze-wrapped finger into his partner’s face. “I’m talking and you’re keeping your god-damned mouth shut!”

 

Steve perched on the edge of his desk and crossed his arms defensively over his chest and pressed his lips together. It was better in these circumstances to just let Danny shout himself hoarse.

 

“The three of us just want to thank you very much for fucking up our lives,” Danny continued as he began to pace Steve’s office angrily. “Thanks to you and your selfish decision, we have to go back to HPD and the crappiest jobs available.”

 

Danny swiveled to glare back at his two silent friends.

 

“Tell them your assignments.” Danny demanded.

 

Kono sighed.

 

“I’m being assigned to walk a beat,” she replied softly.

 

Chin shifted from one foot to the other.

 

“The Lieutenant in Vice is on sick leave for a while so I’m taking his place.”

 

Danny shook his head in disgust and turned back to glare at Steve.

 

“And me? Oh it’s lovely. They don’t have any jobs available in the detective division so you know where I’m being placed, Steven? Dispatch! That’s right. I’ll be the night shift supervisor in dispatch!”

 

Steve’s mouth fell open and he looked at all three in horror, his arms falling limply to his sides.

 

“I just-I assumed they’d put you all in homicide or something.”

 

“There are no openings in homicide,” Danny roared. “And while we all know Kono is a great cop and a great detective, to HPD she’s just another fourth year officer who has to take her turn walking the beat. And Chin? He’s about to do one of the skuzziest jobs the department has to offer.”

 

Danny came to stand inches away from Steve, his face red with anger.

 

“But it’s all fine for you, isn’t it? You get to go back to being Lt. Commander McDashing Navy SEAL with your medals and your sharply pressed uniform while the rest of us become the pariah’s of HPD.”

 

Danny barked out a hollow laugh.

 

“You’re so selfish, Steven. You have to be the star of this show and if your star is tarnished, even slightly, you pack up your toys and your ego and you run. You made a mistake and I got hurt, but instead of admitting that mistake, learning from it and maybe, just maybe taking the time to listen to us once in a while, you tuck your tail between your legs and run back to the sea.”

 

“Danny…” Steve began gently reaching out to put his hand on his partner’s arm. The blonde man pulled away before he could make contact.

 

“Don’t Danny me, ok? Don’t talk to me. Go on and resume your Navy career. I’m sure you’ll be an Admiral in a few years. You can sit around the officer’s club and laugh with all your buddies about the stupid cops you worked with for four years who were so hide-bound by things like the law and civil rights. You can say ‘thank god I’m back in the Navy where we know how to get the job done.’”

 

That was too much for Steve who jolted to his feet and glared down at his friend, fists on his hips.

 

“What the fuck Danny? You have no right to say that. I’m proud of all of you!”

 

“No right? I have no right? I have every right, Commander. You’re not my boss anymore. You’re not my partner anymore. And quite frankly you’re not my friend anymore.

 

Steve deflated visibly at those words.

 

“Danny, don’t say that.”

 

“What am I supposed to say, Steven? How am I supposed to feel? Your ego is so over inflated that you would rather quit Five-0 and scurry back to the Navy than admit you’re not perfect, that you occasionally make a mistake, or that you don’t know every fucking thing about police work. You were so busy being the boss man, the high-profile head of this unit, the one everyone had to look up to with awe that you couldn’t stop for a minute and think that maybe, just maybe Chin or I, or even Kono, could teach you something or could suggest a better way once in a while.

 

Chin, worried about the growing anger in the room, tried to intervene.

 

“Danny, don’t…”

 

Danny threw his hands up, the action causing him to wince from the pain of his burns.

“No, Chin, I’m sorry but this has to be said. His career is on the rise, who the fuck knows what will happen to us. Actually scratch that, you and Kono are native Hawaiians and you personally already outrank me in HPD. I’m sure that after you do your penance you’ll have no trouble. But the loud-mouthed Haole mainlander? He’ll finish his career at a desk in dispatch paying the price for being selected for Five-0 above every other native-born cop on the force.”

 

“That’s not true, Danny. You’re a great cop; a great detective. They won’t throw you aside like that,” Steve insisted.

 

Danny smirked even though his eyes were stinging with the tears he was fighting back.

 

“Won’t they? It doesn’t matter anyway, Steve. What do you care? You’ll be half-way around the world, you’ll never know the difference.”

 

Danny turned and rushed towards the open doorway of his friend’s office, anxious to get out before he embarrassed himself. He paused briefly, afraid to turn around and show his wet eyes.

 

“I’ll tell Gracie good bye for you,” he choked out over his shoulder.

 

As his friends watched, Danny walked stiffly out of the Five-0 offices for the last time.

 

**********

 

Governor Denning looked up from his paperwork when his assistant ushered Steve McGarrett into his office. The Commander had phoned him an hour ago begging for an appointment.

 

Denning stood up and came around the desk to shake the obviously upset Commander’s hand. He gestured that Steve should sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk, but Steve shook his head preferring to pace the other man’s office.

 

“You know, Commander, since you are no longer head of my task force I really shouldn’t be giving you an appointment so quickly. It’s only your service to Hawaii that convinced me to do this one last favour.”

 

Steve nodded distractedly.

 

“Yes sir, I understand that but Governor this is an emergency.”

 

Denning nodded as he walked to a nearby coffee machine to pour himself a fresh cup. He lifted the pot questioningly towards Steve but the SEAL shook his head.

 

“How did everything go at Pearl Harbor?” Denning asked casually. “Get all the paperwork filled out? When do you ship out?”

 

Steve sighed loudly as he ran his fingers through his hair.

 

“I went there this morning but they told me they were too busy to handle my paperwork. Told me to come back tomorrow.”

 

Denning turned his back to Steve for a moment as he suppressed a small smile.

 

“I’m sorry about that, Commander, but if that’s what you’re here to see me about…”

 

“No sir,” Steve interrupted quickly. “I’m not asking for help for myself but for my team.”

 

Denning turned, mug of coffee held in both hands, and raised an eyebrow at the other man.

 

“Your team? What team?”

 

Steve glanced away and swallowed hard.

 

“I-I mean my former team, on Five-0.”

 

“Ahhh.”

 

“Sir, they’ve been assigned some lousy jobs at HPD! Not one of them is being put into a position where they can use their investigative talents.”

 

Denning made a sympathetic noise as he walked back to his desk and sat down in his chair to gaze up at the obviously distressed Commander.

 

“It’s ridiculous! Danny is going to a night shift in dispatch! Dispatch for Christ’s sake,” Steve growled, throwing his hands in the air in disbelief.

 

Denning took a contemplative sip of his coffee then put it down on his desk.

 

“That’s a pity Commander and I’m sorry to hear it, but I’m not sure what you expect me to do about it.”

 

Steve hurried over to stand in front of the Governor’s desk.

 

“I thought maybe if you spoke to Chief Makaha…”

 

Denning put up one hand to stop Steve from saying any more. He shook his head regretfully.

 

“I’m sorry Commander, but I can’t do that. I don’t get involved in internal HPD matters and besides, now that Five-0 no longer exists, I really don’t have too much influence with the police anymore. I’m afraid you were my gateway into law enforcement.”

 

Steve’s shoulders slumped and he gave the Governor a pleading look.

 

“Then…why can’t you keep Five-0 going? Danny could head it. He’d do a great job. He’s been in charge any time I wasn’t around and they’ve solved cases without me.”

 

Denning shook his head again.

 

“No, it’s you or no one, Commander.”

 

Steve snorted derisively and took several steps away from the Governor’s desk before turning around to glare at him again.

 

“Sir, I’m not a cop. A cop like Chin or Danny should be in charge of Five-0. They know the law and all the rules of the game. I’ve been playing at it for four years and two days ago I almost got my partner killed.”

 

“Your partner is a cop,” the Governor replied reasonably. “It’s a dangerous job. He could have been killed on any of your investigations.”

 

“But not because of my mistake!” Steve all but yelled.

 

Denning slammed a fist down on the desk then rose to his feet and glared at the SEAL.

 

“This is bullshit, Commander. You made a mistake, I won’t argue with that. But the mistake didn’t come from any lack of knowledge on your part it came from your stubborn belief that you’re always right!”

 

“That’s not true, I…”

 

“You just did it again!” the Governor shouted. “I’m trying to tell you something and you interrupt because you’re right and I’m wrong.”

 

Steve let out a long breath and sank down into a nearby chair tiredly.

 

“You’re a highly skilled and intelligent young man McGarrett, and you’ve done an excellent job with Five-0.  I know you’ve learned the law or been taught it by Lt. Kelly and Detective Williams. But what you haven’t learned to do, Commander, is LISTEN. Your background as a SEAL team leader taught you to make decisions expecting your men would follow you without question. But police work is not like that and you know it.”

 

Steve swallowed and dropped his eyes to the floor. What he was hearing was nothing new, Danny had been shouting it at him for four years.

 

The Governor took a deep breath and walked around his desk to perch on its edge only a couple of feet from where Steve was sitting.

 

“Steve,” the Governor continued, his voice softening. “The work you’ve done for your country as a SEAL has been remarkable, we’re all safer for it, I know that. I also know that if your country calls you again you will go. But the work you do for Hawaii is vital too. You and your team have captured some of the worst criminals this island has ever seen and thereby have saved countless lives. I know you’re upset about what happened at that warehouse and I know you feel guilt about what happened to your partner and best friend, but don’t let that push you into making a rash decision. Learn from this. Make yourself a better cop because of this. Don’t just run away.”

 

Steve snorted as he ran a hand over his face.

 

“You sound like Danny.”

 

Denning smiled gently.

 

“Well he’s an intelligent young man too.”

 

Steve nodded slowly then sat quietly for a moment mulling over everything that had been said. Finally he looked up at Denning with a new resolve in his eyes.

 

“Will you reactivate my team?”

 

Denning grinned happily as he climbed to his feet with his hand outstretched. Steve also stood and took it.

 

“They were never disbanded Steve. I had hoped you’d come to your senses.”

 

Steve gave the Governor’s hand a brief shake then stared at the other man suspiciously as the Governor turned to walk behind his desk once more.

 

“Governor, the paperwork snafu at Pearl Harbor…that wasn’t you was it?”

 

The Governor turned and gave Steve a wide-eyed look of outrage.

 

“Commander! How could you even suggest such a thing?”

 

 

**********

 

Steve took a deep breath and glanced over his shoulder at Kono and Chin before he turned back to knock on Danny’s front door. He’d asked the two cousins to meet him at his partner’s house so that he could make the announcement that Five-0 was being reactivated. He felt certain that Chin and Kono would forgive him immediately for his rash decision and let it go…he wasn’t so sure about Danno.

 

The door was jerked open and Danny, clad in ratty shorts and a tee-shirt, stared angrily at Steve for a split second before looking over the taller man’s shoulder at the Hawaiian cousins behind him.

 

“Kono. Chin. Nice to see you.” Danny turned angry eyes back to Steve.

 

“Lt. Commander McGarrett. What are you doing here? If you’re expecting a bon voyage party I’m afraid you’ve come to the wrong place.”

 

Steve held his hands out in front of him pleadingly.

 

“Danny, could the four of us talk please? It will only take a moment.”

 

Danny glared at his former partner for a moment then stepped back to allow the three into the house.

 

“Make it quick. I’m busy.”

 

Steve glanced over to the couch where a book lay open on its cushions and a half drunk beer sat sweating on the coffee table. He turned to look at his three friends again.

 

“OK, I’m going to get right to it. I made a terrible mistake, a silly, ill-considered mistake by trying to leave Five-0. I love you guys and I love working with you and, if you’ll agree, I’d like to put the team back together and get back to work.”

 

Chin and Kono both grinned broadly at each other before nodding anxiously at Steve. Kono rushed over and threw her arms around her boss and gave him a pleased hug.

 

“I was so hoping you’d change your mind but I was afraid it was too late.”

 

Steve returned her hug then stepped back to give Chin a quick embrace. He gave them both a regretful smile.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.”

 

Steve looked warily over at Danny who stood in the middle of his living room with his arms crossed tightly on his chest. Steve sighed inwardly. He knew it wasn’t going to be quite so easy to win over his prickly partner.

 

“Danno, I am very sorry,” he began quietly, ready to debase himself a little if it meant having his team back together. “I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you at the warehouse. I’m sorry you got hurt and I’m sorry I pulled the rug out from under you by disbanding Five-0.”

 

Danny pressed his lips together for a moment, his jaw tight with anger.

 

“Steven, you’re the head of Five-0. I acknowledge that happily. I’ve argued with you at times but I’ve always followed your lead. I’ve always followed your orders haven’t I?”

 

Steve shoved his hands into his pockets and nodded.

 

“Yes, you have, Danno.”

 

“I do that because I respect you. You’re a good leader and you’ve become an excellent cop.  But you’re not the only good cop on this team. Chin and I have been doing this job for a long time – Chin’s got over 20 years in. And Kono graduated at the top of her class in the academy. We’ve earned the right to be heard. We deserve that!”

 

Steve opened his mouth to respond but Danny barreled on taking one step closer to his partner. The two cousins nervously watched the scene play out.

 

“You owe us the respect of listening to our opinions – especially when it comes to matters of law that we are far more familiar with than you. Once you’ve heard us out, if you still decide on a course of action we will follow you as we’ve always done. But you can’t keep brushing our concerns aside or acting like yours is the only opinion that matters. I can’t work like that, Steve.”

 

Steve swallowed nervously and looked at both Chin and Kono who were nodding in agreement before looking back at Danny.

 

“I respect you, Danny. I respect Chin and Kono. I know you’re amazing cops, that’s why I chose you for the team. I can’t promise to change my ways completely, but if you come back, I will promise to listen more and really pay attention to your thoughts.”

 

Danny examined his friend closely for a moment looking for signs of deception. Finally he released a long sigh and nodded, letting his arms drop away from his chest.

 

“Okay.”

 

A relieved smile twitched at the corner of Steve’s mouth.

 

“Okay?”

 

“You’re an animal and a Neanderthal, but you’re our animal and Neanderthal. Besides, who else is going to watch over you?”

 

Steve grinned happily and surged forward to wrap his arms tightly around his best friend. Danny rolled his eyes as if put out by the action but returned the hug just as firmly.

 

When the two pulled apart the cousins walked over and the team members formed a circle to grin at each other foolishly.

 

“I think we should make Steve pay for scaring us like that by buying us dinner with several bottles of expensive wine,” Chin announced.

 

Danny slapped Chin on the back proudly then looked over at Steve.

 

“You see? This is why you have to listen to this man. He’s always got brilliant ideas.”

 

Steve laughed and shook his head in defeat.

 

“Yeah Danny, you’re right. Why don’t you get dressed and I’ll buy you all dinner, ok.”

 

Kono rubbed her hands together with malicious glee.

 

“Steve scared me a lot. I think I’m going to have lobster and champagne.”

 

**********

 

Governor Denning entered the Five-0 offices balancing two large pizza boxes in his hands. He smiled when the team looked up at him in surprise.

 

“I thought we could celebrate the reactivation of Five-0.”

 

Chin hurried over and took the boxes from the Governor.

 

“Thank you, sir. This smells great.”

 

Kono and Steve led the way into the board room while Danny made his way into the kitchen to get plates and napkins. He would eat the pizza the Governor bought, which better not have pineapple on it, but he was still pissed at the man for finding it so easy to kill off Five-0 without a second thought.

 

Danny dug in the cupboard for the plates having forgotten that with his hands wrapped in gauze they were almost impossible to pick up. Denning entered the kitchen and leaned against the door frame for a moment before walking over and moving Danny gently aside and grabbing the plates himself. He turned and looked down at Danny.

 

“Detective Williams?”

 

“Yes, sir?”

 

“Detective, I want you to know I never had any intention of shutting down Five-0.”

 

Danny stared at the taller man in surprise.

 

“Sir?”

 

The Governor smirked at his subordinate’s confusion.

 

“I’m not a fool, Detective. I know how vital Five-0 is to the State of Hawaii. I had hoped that I could convince Commander McGarrett to come back, especially if it meant rescuing his team members from their lousy assignments at HPD, but if he’d still refused, I would have kept Five-0 going with you in charge, or Lt. Kelly if you had turned it down.”

 

Danny couldn’t help smiling in relief. It was good to know that the Governor did have faith in them after all. But a thought came to him and the smile faded away.

 

Denning noticed the sudden change.

 

“What is it, Detective?”

 

Danny’s eyes dropped to the floor.

 

“You don’t suppose…I mean Steve didn’t come back just because it was the best thing for us did he? If he really wanted to leave Five-0 and return to the Navy we shouldn’t have tried to stop him.”

 

Denning snorted and shook his head as he walked over to a nearby table and grabbed a handful of paper napkins and put them on top of the plates. He turned to give Danny a reassuring look.

 

“He didn’t detective. He never wanted that. This team has given him the opportunity to protect his home but more importantly, it’s given him a family. He never wanted to lose that. He was just shaken up by what happened.”

 

Danny considered that idea for a moment then looked up again at the Governor with a smile.

 

“You’re a smart man for a politician, Governor.”

 

Denning threw his head back and laughed as he led Danny out of the kitchen.

 

“Well thank you, detective. You’re pretty smart yourself for a loud-mouthed mainlander.”

 

 

The end.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
